This project will develop further a new tracking multielectrode electroglottograph which is available as a research tool, should lead to greater progress in identifying the waveform features of interest to the clinician. The new device will be improved from its present prototype form into a commercially-viable precision instrument suitable for a wide range of applications. A standardized application procedure will be developed and quantitative measures of performance obtained.